


Chosen Ones

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world being taken over by Loki, and Thor unable to stop him, a pantheon foresaw this and chose saviors and gifted them. These saviors are Clint Barton, William Brandt, and Brian Gamble. They were separated as babies, given to different families to shape them to be the men they will be. When those closest to them are captured, they will reunite and endeavor to take back those they care for and free their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen Ones

A woman smiled at her three sleeping children. They were only three months old.

 

"Mary O'Neil." A voice said behind her. The young mother spun around to find a young woman standing behind her.

 

"Yes? Who are you?" She asked the woman. She walked forwards to look at the sleeping triplets.

 

"I am Aoife." She replied. Mary's eyes widened. She heard the stories from her parents growing of the warrior sisters, Aoife and Scathach. She turned to look at the young mother. "I bring warning. The Evil Prince of the Asgardians will come and attempt to claim this world as his own. His brother will try to stop him, but fail. Your sons will stop him and the allies he gains. But the salvation of your world comes at a price. You must give up your children, separate them. You must then wait for them to accomplish their destiny before approaching them. Should you refuse to leave them or act too soon, the salvation shall not come to pass." Aoife gently touched her eldest's brow. He made a cooing sound. "Your children shall be gifted. Your eldest, William, has been gifted with wisdom and knowledge. He will be smarter than those he meets, except for his brothers, he will be neither smarter nor less smart than they." Aoife placed a pendant around his neck. It was a trinity, a symbol for wisdom and knowledge. "You will be visited by two others, bearing gifts for your other sons." She disappeared.

 

"My children..." Mary whispered as she sat by her sons' bed.

 

"Do not grieve for your children, Child." Mary looked up to see an elderly looking woman. "I am Badb." Mary stood up and bowed before her.

 

"I am honored to have you grace my home." She said. The woman walked to her sons' bed. She seemed to change to a warrior woman. Her hand brushed her youngest's, Clint's, head, then his heart, then his hands.

 

"He will be a mighty warrior. One who will cheat death many times. He will have great heart, a strong mind, steady aim, and a very able body." She looked at her. "He will more rapidly than anyone he meets, excluding his brothers. They will also heal more rapidly. They will neither be faster nor slower. Something which will help them in their quest to fufill their destiny." She placed a pendant around his neck. "Be warned, do not interfere with them until their destiny is complete. To act too soon could seal their fate." She disappeared. The pendant was of a wolf surround by celtic knots. A symbol of strength, intelligence, fierceness, stamina, and courage. Clint would be a mighty warrior.

 

"My beautiful children. I hope that we would meet again after your destiny complete." She smiled softly at her children.

 

"Perhaps you will." Another voice said. Mary looked up to see Scathach standing before her. "Beautiful children. All to be strong warriors. You should be proud of them."

 

"I know I will." Mary replied softly. Scathach moved to stand beside Mary. She touched the brow of her middle child, Brian.

 

"He will be an excellent strategist. Never to miss his mark, as will his brothers. He will be better than his brothers and those they encounter at reading the emotions, body language, the atmosphere of a place and person. He will bring truth and justice to even the shadiest of places, and do it with a smile." She placed a pendant around his neck. "Be warned, they will have hard lives ahead. But know that it is to prepare them for the trials they will face on the road to completing their destiny." She disappeared. Mary looked at the pendant. It was of a griffin, often symbolizing justice and the struggles to stick to the light side of justice. Mary stood up and rushed to find baskets to place her children in. She found three, ones that her grandmother swore on her clan's beginner were given to the clan by the Tuatha for to be used in a time far into the future for the salvation of the world. Was this what they were talking about? She noticed there were symbols on the baskets, matching those on the pendants her children wore. She grabbed blankets, woven with celtic knots, and wrapped her children in them. She gave her children a kiss on the forehead. William woke up and cooed at her. She pulled on a long coat and a hat and then rushed out the door, children's baskets in hand. She ran till she arrived at a nice house with a nice yard and a nice car parked in the driveway. A wealthy couple who could feed her eldest's imminent thirst for knowledge. She placed her eldest in the doorstep. She picked him up, gave him a kiss, and hugged him before placing him back in his basket, ringing the doorbell, and running off.

 

"Yes, how may I help, oh!" A butler looked down and saw the basket with tiny William in it. He picked the basket up and brought him to the couple who owned the house, a couple unable to have kids. "Master, Mistriss, I found a baby on the doorstep." The woman picked William up out of the basket.

 

"He is so beautiful." She murmmered. She saw William sewn into the blanket. "William... a fine name."

 

Mary ran until she found a house belonging to a neither wealthy nor poor family. One which her middle would need should he reach his full potential. She set down his basket, picked up Brian, gave him a kiss, and a hug. He grabbed her finger and cooed. She let more tears roll down her face. She placed him back in his basket, knocked on the door, and ran off. A small girl opened the door. She saw the basket.

 

"MOM! DAD! LOOK! IT'S A BABY! A BABY ON THE DOORSTEP!" She called as she picked up the basket, closed the door, and ran to her parents.

 

"Alice!" Her mother exclaimed.

 

"His blanket says Brian. Can we keep him? Please?" Alice asked.

 

"I think we will, right, Leah?" Alice's father asked her mother.

 

"Of course, Dominic. We can't just abandon the poor thing." She took the small child from her daughter.

 

Mary ran towards a house like the one she left Brian at. She placed Clint down, picked him up, kissed him, and hugged him. He grabbed her hair and cooed like his brothers. She placed him back in his basket, knocked on the door, and ran off. An eight year old boy opened the door. He looked down.

 

"Ma! Pa! There's a baby on the doorstep!" A small woman and a large man came running.

 

"Lord have mercy! It is!" The woman gasped.

 

"What're we gonna do?" The boy asked.

 

"Keep 'im, Barney. No sense in letting the thing die." The man said, gruffly as his wife picked up the child.

 

"It says on his blanket that his name is Clint." The woman said.

 

"Then we'll call 'im Clint, Edith." The man said. "Barney, go get some of that milk outta the fridge for your mother." Barney ran inside.

 

"Who do you think would abandon this poor boy, Harold?" Edith said.

 

"Someone who can't take care of 'im." Harold said as he closed the door.

 

Mary stood over looking the town.

 

"I wish you much luck and all my love, my Sons, may you fufill your destiny." Mary said as she fled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"William, come show me how well you have progressed in your Greek!" Johnathan Brandt called to his son playing the piano. William stood up and walked over to his father. He quoted the first thirty of Shakespeare's sonnets in Greek. "Excellent, my boy."

 

"May I go outside?" William asked.

 

"Yes you may." Johnathan replied. "Your mother should be in the rose garden." William nodded and walked outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian nodded his head in tune to his music as he played Doom 3 on his Xbox.

 

"Take that motherfucker!" He laughed.

 

"Brian! Language!" His mother, Leah, scolded from the kitchen.

 

"Yes, ma'am, sorry." He replied, sheepishly. His sister walked downstairs.

 

"You're playing video games when you should be packing your crap up? What the heck, Brian?" Alice, now twelve, shook her head.

 

"Dad said he'd help me when he got back from getting the moving truck." Brian replied. They were moving to LA in a few days. His dad had gotten a new job and the company was giving them a really expensive house on the beach to them, paying for it all. "No!" Brian groaned as the Hell Knight killed his character.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint crashed against the wall, cheek throbbing from where his dad had punched him.

 

"You piece of shit!" He slurred at the six year old. Clint was fuming, knowing he could wipe the floor with his dad's drunk ass if he really tried to. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. 

 

"Harold, please, calm down," His mother, Edith, tried to calm down her drunk husband. "The neighbors will come again and call the police." She said. Clint didn't like them. Harold beat him, Edith joined in sometimes, and Barney just sat there, watching and laughing. He slipped out, while they were distracted, and into the woods. He heard them get out to look for him. He slipped into his room. He fell into a deep, supernatural sleep. In his dream, he was standing on a river bank.

 

"Hello, Clint." Clint turned to look at an elderly lady walking towards him.

 

"Ma'am." He nodded. "How did you know my name?"

 

"I am Badb. I gave you your pendant." Clint glanced down and the pendant he wore. He never let his parents or Barney see it, for fear of taking it away.

 

"Thanks. He whispered.

 

"I am sorry for the pain you are forced to endure." She replied.

 

"Not your fault, plus I heal pretty fast, so it doesn't last too long." Clint shrugged.

 

"I bring you a message. I govern the cauldron which dead souls come to. I received Harold and Edith Barton's souls late in the night. You are free from them, but beware of Barney, for he is bitter." Clint shot up and saw a police car parked in the driveway. He rushed downstairs.

 

"Hello boys, are your parents Harold and Edith Barton?" The officer asked.

 

"Yeah." Barney nodded.

 

"They were killed in a car wreck last night. Do you have any realtives to go to?" He asked.

 

"Naw, Ma and Pa were the last." Barney shook his head.

 

"I'll take you to an orphage, go get packed up." He said. Clint raced upstairs, grabbed his basket that matched his pendant, his blanket, and favorite clothes, shoes, and book. He walked downstairs and went with them to the orphanage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about what Clint's pendant looks like it's this:
> 
> http://www.buzzle.com/images/religious-symbols/celtic-symbols/celtic-zoomorphic.jpg


End file.
